A Town in Orange
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Era un aburrido día de vacaciones de verano la primera vez que supo de ese chico, pero no le importó, socializar no era lo suyo. Roxas seguía sin saber que decir, así que regresó su vista a otro lado, tratando hacer notar su desinterés; pues esa escena ya la conocía, se trataba de su hermano Ventus, buscándole amigos, otra vez [RoxasxSora y TerraxVentus].


**A Town in Orange**

 **By S. Hisaki Raiden**

 **(21 de Noviembre de 2015)**

 _Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir historias alternas con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro._

 **Resumen** :

Era un aburrido día de vacaciones de verano la primera vez que supo de ese chico, pero no le importó, socializar no era lo suyo. Roxas seguía sin saber que decir, así que regresó su vista a otro lado, tratando hacer notar su desinterés; pues esa escena ya la conocía, se trataba de su hermano Ventus, buscándole amigos, otra vez [RoxasxSora y TerraxVentus].

 **Rating** : T (12+)

 **Genero** : General, Romance, Frienship.

 **Advertencias** : Algo de Shonen-ai (Relaciones sentimentales entre personajes del mismo sexo, chicoxchico, o malexmale), como siempre, nada explícito.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Esta es una historia espontánea. La comencé a escribir hace tiempo, y casi la dejé olvidada hasta hace apenas, una semana. Es mi cuarto proyecto de Kingdom Hearts, es Yaoi ligero o Shonen-ai, de mis parejitas consentidas: RoxasxSora y TerraxVen. Siempre había querido escribir un TerraxVen y es la primera vez que lo hago, espero les guste.

Los capítulos serán cortos, no quiero que la lectura se vuelva pesada. Es todo por ahora y nos leemos al final.

 **Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos;

"..."; Pensamientos, resaltar palabras o frases.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Episodio 1: El último día de Vacaciones de Verano.**

…

El sol brillaba ese día, igual que siempre, haciendo relucir desde temprano los edificios de paredes amarillas y techos rojos de Twilight Town. Pero él, iba sobre su patineta algo indiferente al "lindo" día.

Se trataba del último día de vacaciones de verano… oh, si… "Vacaciones de verano"… ¡Las odiaba! Nunca sabía qué hacer. Eran tan largas y aburridas. Sabía que todos sus compañeros de escuela quedaban de verse y hacer varias cosas, pero él nunca salía con nadie, salvo con su hermano gemelo, con quien por cierto iba ese día… o más bien, esa tarde. Gracias al cielo, era el último día de vacaciones.

Su hermano gemelo se llamaba Ventus y era casi idéntico a él, y decía casi, pues a pesar de compartir el mismo tono trigueño de cabello y casi el mismo tono azul de ojos, era tan distinto a él en personalidad, por ejemplo, Ventus era mucho más amigable y sociable que él. Su gemelo hacía amigos con mayor facilidad, por no decir que él SI hacía amigos. Y a él… a él le daba igual eso de los amigos, o eso solía decir.

Pero volviendo al inicio, en ese momento ambos caminaban por la calle hacia el estadio de la ciudad. Y es que hacía un par de horas, Ventus había ido corriendo a su habitación y le había pedido que lo acompañara a una competencia de motocross y no, no era que Ventus fuera a participar, no sino todo lo contrario, iba sólo como espectador. La verdad es que él ni quería ir, prefería quedarse en casa el resto de la tarde, pero, Ventus insistió tanto, que al final tuvo que acceder para quitárselo de encima.

Y ahí estaban… bajo el endemoniado calor de la tarde, pese a ser las cinco. Twilight Town era conocida por poseer los atardeceres más largos del país, algunos decía que era por la posición de la ciudad, otros que era por el color de las casas que daban la sensación del atardecer por más tiempo, como fuera, el punto era que el sol "atacaba" la ciudad varias horas del día, y por eso Roxas odiaba los veranos también, pues era cuando los días eran más largos.

Cuando llegaron frente al gran estacionamiento del estadio, a Roxas le extraño ver todo demasiado solitario, pues siempre que había una competencia, de lo que fuera, todo el estacionamiento estaba lleno de gente y carros por todos lados.

—Ven… ¿Es aquí la competencia? —Quiso saber.

—Sip —respondió Ventus alegre.

—Pero… este lugar está solo ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —dijo Roxas mientras que bajaba de su patineta y pisando el tail, la levantaba para sujetarla con su mano.

Ventus rió.

—Lo que pasa es que esta es una competencia privada —comenzó a caminar y Roxas lo siguió, echando su patineta bajo su brazo— Mi amigo Terra de Departure Land me invitó.

—¿He? —se sorprendió Roxas— ¿Te refieres a ese chico con el que hablas por internet?

Si, su hermano también hacia amigos por internet.

—Sip. Él es competidor y me invitó para que nos conociéramos este día —dijo con emoción.

Roxas abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pero luego desvió la vista con cierto fastidio.

—Eso… es raro, Ven.

—Oh, vamos, Roxas —lo mira y dice sin dejar de sonreírle—. ¿Qué tiene de malo el que decidiéramos que nuestra amistad fuera más seria, fuera del internet? —Inquiere— Creí que te molestaba lo impersonal que era todo esto.

—Pues yo no confío en personas por internet —dijo serio.

—¿Sólo por internet? —preguntó con ironía pero sin borrar la linda sonrisa de su cara.

—Umh… —bufó incómodo ante eso.

Ventus sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—Eres muy lindo, hermanito, pero taaan desconfiado...

—Ven… no empieces —dice con los dientes apretados sin mirarlo.

—A veces hay que arriesgarse un poco, Roxas, deberías intentarlo —dijo meciendo sus brazos a sus costados como un niño pequeño.

—… —No dice nada.

Llegaron a la puerta del enorme estadio, el cual estaba cerrado con una cinta color azul conectada a dos postes y ahí los detuvo un guardia de seguridad.

—Evento cerrado, no pueden pasar.

—Lo sabemos señor, pero fuimos invitados por el competidor: Terra Hikari. Mi nombre es Ventus Mukeino y él es mi hermano menor, Roxas.

El guardia sacó una lista de varias hojas y buscó los nombres.

—Umn… Ventus… y… Roxas… Mukeino… Si —despegó su vista de la lista—, ¿Identificaciones?

Ventus sacó de una de las bolsas de su pantalón dos credenciales de estudiante. El guardia las tomó y las miró con cuidado, finalmente las devolvió.

—Muy bien, pueden pasar —les abrió la puerta para que pasaran.

…

Después de la puerta caminaron por un pasillo amplio en forma de túnel, el suelo estaba lleno de rocas pequeñas, las cuales crujían bajo sus zapatos en cada paso. Una vez que salieron del túnel llegaron a la parte más amplia del estadio. El cual era subterráneo por decirlo de algún modo, por fuera no parecía tan grande, pero vaya que lo era hacia abajo. Los dos chicos habían llegado a la parte más alta de las gradas, en el barandal más alto.

Al mirar hacia abajo, Roxas se sorprendió mucho. Había un escenario montado para varias actividades extremas: al centro había varias rampas con diferente grado de dificultad, para hacer saltos y piruetas. Y todo alrededor un circuito con obstáculos por donde ya avanzaban los competidores.

—¡Wow, genial! —dijo Roxas agarrándose del tubo del barandal— ¿En serio ese amigo tuyo sabe hacer esto?

—Totalmente —respondió Ventus— siempre me mandaba fotos de sus prácticas —mira la sonrisa de su hermanito. Roxas practicaba con la patineta desde los nueve años y a veces lo había visto saltar algunas rampas, por ello sabía que esos deportes extremos le gustaban. A él le gustaban también, pero no era de practicarlos sino más bien de verlos, a diferencia de su hermano él se iba más por la bicicleta y le gustaban las motocicletas, aunque dudaba tener una alguna vez, ya que eran el doble de costosas que las bicicletas, dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se dirigió a su hermano— ¿Vamos más abajo?

Roxas lo volteó a ver.

—¡Si! —respondió y fue con él.

Llegaron al área preferente, al ser un evento privado no había tanta gente, por lo que quedaron a una altura muy buena para ver todo de cerca y con lujo de detalles. Sobre todo prestaron mayor atención en cuanto señalaron al competidor de nombre Terra Hikari, le cual participó en el circuito de obstáculos, pasando satisfactoriamente, aunque quedando en el 7mo lugar.

En cuando la competencia terminó y los competidores comenzaron a salir del escenario, Ventus se levantó de las gradas y gritó.

—¡Terra! ¡Hey, Terra! —gritó a todo pulmón— ¡Aquí, estamos, Terra! ¡Soy Ventus!

Roxas lo miró atónito.

—Ven… ¿Qué haces? —Dijo el rubio menor, sintiendo algo de pena por lo que su hermano mayor hacía, armando ese escándalo como si el tal Terra fuera el único ahí.

El aludido levantó la vista, llevaba un traje color café con rojo y un casco color rojo con dorado, el cual todavía llevaba puesto, ocultando su rostro. Claro que después de detenerse y mirar hacia las gradas, las voces de Ventus ya no fueron las únicas que escuchaba. Se quitó el casco y eso hizo que la sonrisa de Ventus se ampliara.

—¡Terra!

Roxas miró detenidamente la sonrisa de su hermano en ese último grito.

…

…

—¿Ventus? —Preguntó un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros algo disparejos, pues a cada lado de su cara colgaba un mechón, tenía la frente despejada, pero atrás tenía el cabello levantado como una cresta y a pesar de tenerlo corto cerca del cuello lo tenía un poquito largo. Su tez era morena y tenía un par de ojos azules diferentes a él y a su hermano. Era muy alto y tenía un cuerpo atlético, seguramente por las exigencias del entrenamiento en el motocross.

—¡Sii! —respondió Ventus, ahora estaban en una parte más abajo del estadio, cerca del escenario. Y Roxas estaba un poquito más atrás de ellos mirándolos.

—¿Realmente eres tú? —repitió el joven, parecía que no se lo creía.

—¡Claro! —volvió Ventus a decir— ¡Que gusto conocerte en persona, Terra!

—¡Igual! Gracias por venir Ven, ¿Viste la competencia?

—¡Sii! Estuviste fantástico —halagó el rubio mayor.

Terra sonrió un poco más al escuchar eso.

—Gracias, pero… no es para tanto, es de mis primeras competencias.

Mientras hablaban, Roxas observó a Terra, era mucho mayor que ellos… ¿O sería solo por la diferencia de estatura? ¿Cuántos años tendría? Estaba pensando esto cuando sintió como alguien lo tomaba de los hombros y lo jalaba repentinamente.

—¡Mira, mira, Terra! Este es mi hermanito menor, Roxas Mukeino —Roxas se sonrojó un poco al ver la atención de ese joven puesta en él, usualmente no se sonrojaba con la gente, pero estaba un poco fascinado por haberlo visto competir en aquel espectáculo extremo, era algo inevitable.

—Ho-Hola —dijo tímidamente.

—Hola, Roxas. Gracias por venir —le agradeció también.

—Ah… no, gracias a ti por invitarnos a… a mi hermano y a mí —dijo todavía apenado.

—De nada —dice con Terra con una pose muy varonil.

Ventus sonríe y afianza su abrazo en los hombros de su hermano.

—¿Verdad que mi hermanito es muy lindo? —inquirió muy contento, ladeando un poco su cabeza para recargarla en la de su hermanito.

—¡V-Ven! —Se avergüenza más por lo que dice y hace— No soy lindo… —refunfuña y desvía la mirada abochornado.

Terra rió un poco y luego detiene su mirada bajo el brazo de Roxas, observando que llevaba una patineta.

—Ah…, practicas la patineta, Roxas —dijo.

—Eh…, si.

—¿Haz usado rampas? —preguntó.

—Si, algunas, pero ninguna tan alta como estas —señaló las de la pista.

—Vamos al escenario, —sugiere el castaño y se voltea comenzando a caminar, para guiar a los gemelos— apuesto a que quieren ver todo de más cerca —alzó su mano señalando el espacio.

Después de eso Terra les invitó a ver su motocicleta y les enseñó algunas partes de la pista de prácticas. En ese transcurso Roxas permaneció callado la mayoría del tiempo, eso de socializar no era lo suyo, pese a que esas cosas le gustaban. Sólo sonrió sorprendido en cuanto se detuvieron cerca de una de las rampas más altas, desde el suelo era más alta aún. Y en ese preciso momento Terra recibió una llamada a su celular, por lo que se apartó un poco de los gemelos.

—Esa es una rampa para motocross hermanito, no para patinetas —le dijo Ventus llegando a su lado.

La sonrisa de emoción de Roxas se borró ante el comentario de su hermano mayor.

—Ya sé —caminó para mirar la rampa desde otro ángulo.

Ventus sonrió al ver a su hermano, Roxas tenía una sonrisa muy linda, pero era demasiado susceptible y siempre la escondía con algún gesto de molestia.

—Algunas rampas para patinetas pueden ser tan altas como estas —Se acercó Terra a los rubios, en cuanto terminó su llamada telefónica.

Ventus lo miró.

—¿Y tú no participas en las acrobacias, Terra?

—A veces, pero esta vez sólo me decidí por el circuito de obstáculos —miró al gemelo menor— Por cierto, Roxas…

Este regresó su atención al joven.

—Mi hermano menor, Sora, tiene la misma edad que ustedes, y a él le gusta la patineta igual que a ti.

Roxas escuchó y no supo que decir… ¿Debía de decir algo?

—Ah… que bien —finalmente atinó a decir.

Ante la poca reacción de Roxas, Ventus decidió intervenir.

—¿En serio? ¿Y es bueno?

—Muy bueno, su especialidad es el Half-Pipe.

—¡Vaya! —expresó Ventus en verdad sorprendido— Roxas es muy bueno en eso también. —Miró a su hermano— Ojalá un día Sora venga contigo, así Roxas y él podrán practicar juntos —sonrió ampliamente.

—… —Roxas seguía sin saber que decir, así que regresó su vista a la rampa, tratando de hacer notar su desinterés, pues esa escena ya la conocía, "Ventus buscándole amigos"… era típica.

Terra lo observó, no iba a decir más pero al ver el interés de Ventus siguió hablando.

—Aveces viaja conmigo, pero esta vez no pudo venir porque mañana empieza sus clases y además recién terminó un curso de verano al que lo inscribió mi padre, para nivelarlo en algunas materias —Terra rió un poco al recordarlo— estaba algo enojado por eso, pero en cuanto se encontró con algunos de sus amigos ahí e hizo otros, se le pasó el enojo.

—¿En serio tiene muchos amigos? —preguntó de nuevo el rubio mayor.

—Si, mi hermano tiene ese efecto.

—¡Qué lindo! Quizás pueda hacerse amigo de Roxas.

—¡Ven! No empieces a buscarme amigos —dijo sin tacto, pero al recordar que Terra estaba ahí se apenó, después de todo estaban hablando del hermano de éste.

Ventus sólo le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y regresó la mirada a Terra.

—Gracias por la invitación, Terra, pero Roxas y yo tenemos que volver a casa. Mañana empezamos clases también.

—Ah, es verdad —se veía un poco desanimado—, de hecho yo igual, pero regreso a Departure Land hasta mañana.

Roxas le llamó la atención eso.

—¿Todavía estudias?

—Si. La universidad estoy estudiando la Ingeniería en Mecánica Automotriz —Le respondió el castaño.

—¿¡La universidad!? —Dijo Roxas muy sorprendido.

—Si, es genial —opinó Ventus—. Es el segundo año ¿Verdad?

Roxas miró a su hermano atónito y luego al joven… "¿¡Segundo año!?" definitivamente Terra era muy grande para su hermano… ¿Cómo era que Ventus había hecho contacto con una persona como él por internet? Ventus era tan confiado, lo opuesto a él.

—¿Roxas? —le llamó Ven.

—¿He? —reaccionó, observando cómo su gemelo y Terra ya estaban volteado hacia el otro lado para salir de ahí.

—Ya nos vamos.

—¡Voy! —se apresuró para caminar al lado de su hermano, sin perder de vista a Terra.

Salieron del estadio. Ya era de noche, cerca de las nueve, pero aun así hacía calor. Ventus se detuvo frente a Terra, se veía un poco triste.

—Bueno, llegó la hora de la despedida…—dijo tratando de sostener su sonrisa.

—Así es —el castaño se veía algo desanimado también, pero más controlado que Ventus.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte, Terra?

—Bueno, regreso a la universidad mañana, pero… —se llevó una mano a su barbilla pensativo— Umn… creo que escuche que habrían unas competencias aquí en Twilight Town en diciembre, si me confirman yo te aviso —los miró de nuevo con una sonrisa.

—Ojalá si —sonrió cerrando los ojos— serán vacaciones de fin de año, y a la mejor hasta Sora podría venir contigo.

Roxas suspiró al oír eso, y tomándo a Ventus de la mano lo jaló.

—Ventus, ya es tarde… —le recordó.

—Ah… si… —mira a Terra y no sabe qué hacer. Una parte de él quiere ir hasta el castaño y abrazarlo, pero… eso sería raro, se acababan de conocer…, bueno en realidad no, llevaban seis meses de conocerse por internet, pero era la primera vez que se veían en persona.

Terra sonríe al ver las dudas de Ventus y le extiende la mano.

—Fue un gusto —dice— espero que nos veamos de nuevo, muy pronto.

Ventus sonríe y decide tomar su mano, eso era más normal para unos amigos.

—Igualmente, que tengas buen viaje.

—Gracias, y ojalá tengan buen inicio de clases mañana —mira a Roxas— los dos.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Ventus.

—Gracias… —ese fue Roxas y jaló de la mano a su hermano mayor. Las manos de Terra y Ventus se soltaron.

—Espera, Roxas… ¿Por qué corres tanto? —pregunta al sentir como Roxas lo lleva casi a arrastras.

Roxas mira hacia atrás a Terra, pero lo hace muy rápido para que su hermano no se dé cuenta.

—¿Por qué? Pues porque son las nueve de la noche y tengo dos llamadas perdidas de Mamá, por eso…

…

…

Y así las largas y aburridas vacaciones de verano terminaron… de manera inusual, o casi pero para Roxas era lo mismo. Las clases reiniciaron, era agosto, y él se dedicó a sus clases como siempre, de rutina. Ventus y él asistían al mismo salón, por lo tanto siguió escuchándole hablar de Terra los días siguientes, e incuso le dijo que Terra le había platicado de él a su hermano… al tal Sora, pero a Roxas no le interesaba tener contacto con ese chico, por ello rechazó la idea de Ventus de chatear con él… de verdad… ¿Qué parte de "Esas cosas no me gustan" no entendía Ventus? El mes terminó y con ese mes, Ventus dejó de insistirle con eso…

…

Pero un día…

Era sábado a finales de noviembre. Roxas estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un comic, cuando de pronto…

—¡Roxas! —Ventus entró corriendo al cuarto de su hermano.

—¡Ah! —gritó el nombrado y brincó del susto— ¡Maldición, Ven! ¡Me asustaste! —se levantó para verlo con reproche.

Ventus se sentó en su cama y se echó a reír.

—No tiene nada de gracioso… ¡No entres así! —reclamó molesto.

—Está bien, lo siento, pero… —sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa creció— ¡Terra me acaba de decir que pasará vacaciones de fin de año en Twilight Town! Y su hermano menor, Sora vendrá con él

—… —Roxas se quedó escuchando eso…

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

 _& &&&&&&&&&_—O—WA—RI— _& &&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Es una historia muy sencilla, pero denle una oportunidad. Como dije es mi segundo RoxasxSora y mi primer TerraxVen… el título hace alusión a una canción de la banda J-Rock Japonesa Asian kung-fu Generation: Aru Machi no Gonjou o "A Town in Blue", tan solo he sustituido el color, en referencia a la ciudad donde Ven y Rox viven, si no han tenido oportunidad de escuchar la canción, búsquenla en Youtube, se las recomiendo.

¿Les gustó el fic? ¿Quieren continuación? Me gustaría saber su opinión.

Recuerden, nadie me paga por escribir, háganme feliz con un review.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.


End file.
